


Black Friday (DELETED: CHECK NOTES)

by asahotazumane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Changing POV, Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attack, Verbal Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahotazumane/pseuds/asahotazumane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION: THIS WORK HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE I REALIZED HOW SUCKY IT WAS! I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU LIKED IT BUT I REALLY DIDN'T, BUT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I REWROTE IT IN A MUCH BETTER WAY! I'M SO SORRY IF THIS INCONVENIENCED ANYONE OR MADE ANYONE SAD BUT I JUST HAD TO GET THIS PIECE OF CRAP OFF THE INTERNET. THE NEW STORY IS THE SAME TITLE AS THE LAST, "BLACK FRIDAY, BUT IT'S JUST MUCH BETTER! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANK YOU!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Friday (DELETED: CHECK NOTES)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: THIS WORK HAS BEEN DELETED BECAUSE I REALIZED HOW SUCKY IT WAS! I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU LIKED IT BUT I REALLY DIDN'T, BUT YOU'LL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I REWROTE IT IN A MUCH BETTER WAY! I'M SO SORRY IF THIS INCONVENIENCED ANYONE OR MADE ANYONE SAD BUT I JUST HAD TO GET THIS PIECE OF CRAP OFF THE INTERNET. THE NEW STORY IS THE SAME TITLE AS THE LAST, "BLACK FRIDAY, BUT IT'S JUST MUCH BETTER! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANK YOU!

im so sorry if you enjoyed this last work, (@ the three lovely wonderful souls that bookmarked it i love you!!!!!!!) but I personally believe that the rewritten version of this is much better so please check it out!


End file.
